fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Flame
Atlas Flame (アトラスフレイム Atorasufureimu) is one of the Dragons that appeared in Crocus through the Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 2 Appearance Atlas Flame is a gigantic creature with looks that follows the usual characteristics of a Dragon, having a massive body, a pair of wings that allows it to fly, four limbs with claws and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, Atlas Flame's body is not covered with scales, but it seems to be entirely made of flames, giving it an overall impression of a burning skeleton. Personality Not much is known about Atlas Flame's personality. However, despite the fact that Dragons usually think of humans as food, Atlas Flame cared enough to introduce itself to the Fairy Tail members that faced it, and warned them that they would experience "the flames of hell", before unleashing its Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 15-16 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Atlas Flame appears out of the Eclipse Gate as one of the 7 Dragons that manage to get through it before it's closed by Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria. With Future Rogue's arrival to the location, it is revealed that Atlas Flame and the other Dragons are controlled by him with his Dragon Manipulation Magic. As Future Rogue announces the start of the Dragon Era and humanity extincion, Atlas Flame ascends to follow his orders - kill all the Mages in Crocus. It then arrives to the location of the Fairy Tail members. Before blowing them away with its Dragon's Roar, Atlas Flame introduces itself and tells them that they will get to taste "the flames of hell".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 2-16 Continuing his advance, Atlas Flame is suddenly punched in the face by Makarov, who, utilizing his Titan Magic, grows in size until he matches that of the Dragon. However, Atlas Flame proves to be too hot, and Makarov burns his fist, prompting Atlas Flame to comment that no matter what power they use, they will not be able to defeat a Dragon, as they are merely humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 6-8 Magic & Abilities Dragon's Roar: Similarly to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Atlas Flame has shown an ability to use its element in form of an attack coming from its mouth. In Atlas Flame's case, the attack takes a form of a gigantic mass of flames strong enough to blow away all the members of Fairy Tail who got hit by it. Atlas explained that his flames are the "flames of hell".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 16 Flight: As a Dragon, Atlas Flame has shown an ability to use its wings to its liking, being able to move in air in order to reach its destination and then descend to perform an attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 10-15 Trivia *Atlas Flame's name is derived from Atlas, the Titan who, in Greek mythology, was forced to support the world on his back for transgression against the Gods. **Atlas Flame's appearance and abilities, however, are a reference to Atlas' brother Prometheus, the Titan who gave fire to man. Quotes *(To Fairy Tail members) ''"You shall now experience the flames of hell."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 15 References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Magical creatures